Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for removing lids and caps from jars and other containers and more particularly, to a self-adjusting lid wrench for accomplishing this function, which lid wrench is characterized by a channel member fitted with multiple, spaced, gravity-operated pivoting lugs having lug teeth on one face thereof. A fixed handle and a flat jaw plate are rigidly attached to one end of the channel opposite the lugs and a curved jaw, fitted with multiple teeth which face the lug teeth located on the pivoting lugs, is pivotally attached to the jaw plate and is fitted with a jaw handle, wherein lightly squeezing the jaw handle toward the fixed handle causes the jaw to pivot in a camming action toward the pivoting lugs, to grip a jar lid or container cap between the jaw teeth and the lug teeth of a downwardly-oriented pivoting lug. The pivoting lugs are so spaced in the channel that jar lids and other container lids and caps of various diameter can be easily fitted between a downwardly-pivoted one of the pivoting lugs and the jaw teeth in self-adjusting fashion and the camming action of the jaw against the lid secures the lid between the jaw teeth and the lug teeth to facilitate loosening the jar lid. A coil spring having one end secured to the jaw plate and the opposite end attached to the curved jaw serves to normally bias the jaw handle away from the fixed handle.
A problem which is well known to everyone is that of loosening tight jar lids and other container caps and lids to remove the contents of the container. The problem is not limited to lids and caps which are compression-sealed on jars and other containers, but also to plastic caps or covers which are sometimes sealed by means of plastic retainers on beverage bottles and other containers. In the case of many beverage bottles, the plastic retainers must first be severed by a knife before the lid can be removed, a practice which is dangerous and time-consuming. Since the lids applied to such containers as pickle jars, for example, are normally smooth and difficult to grip, the lids are frequently difficult to remove with the bare hands, even by one having a strong grip.
Various types of jar-opening aids and mechanisms have been devised and are known in the prior art for removing lids and caps from jars and other containers. A commonly used device is a flexible rubber disk which is placed over the jar lid and gripped by the user to maintain a tight friction fit between the hand and the jar lid, in order to exert sufficient friction to open the lid. Another device is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 936,035, dated Oct. 5, 1909, to W. A. Pratt, entitled "Wrench". The Pratt wrench is characterized by a pair of generally Z-shaped rods or bars which are pivoted at one end and contain a V-shaped member for engaging a jar or container lid, gripping the lid and exerting sufficient pressure to remove the lid from the container. U.S. Pat. No. 1,398,125, dated Nov. 22, 1921, to W. A. Carleton, et al, details another wrench which includes an elongated handle provided with a pair of jaws thereon, the jaws having jaw teeth for receiving, engaging and removing a jar lid. A "Can Top Remover" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,906, dated May 28, 1935, to J. H. Mullan. The can top remover is characterized by an elongated, slotted plate provided with a set of fixed teeth at the end thereof and a handle pivotally and slidably attached to the fixed member at the slot. The handle is provided with additional jaw teeth for slidably engaging a container lid located between the two sets of teeth, rotating the handle and removing the lid. U.S. Pat. No. 1,672,311, dated June 5, 1928, to P. Ermatinger, details a "Jar Holder" which is characterized by a split-ring provided with a pair of handles and fitted with oppositely-disposed, slotted adjusting members, wherein the fixed ring can be fitted over a jar cap or lid, the adjusting members adjusted on the ring to engage the cap or lid and the handles of the ring squeezed to tighten the ring, secure the adjusting members against the cap or lid and remove the lid. A "Receptacle Cover Pry-Off Tool" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,806, dated Jan. 11, 1949, to J. C. Tippett. The pry-off tool is characterized by a handle provided with a threaded rod and having a pair of oppositely-disposed, concave jaws fitted with jaw teeth, one of which jaws is fixed to the end of the threaded rod and the other threadably adjustable thereon. The lid of a jar or other container is fitted between the two sets of jaws and the threaded jaw is then tightened against the lid to facilitate removal of the lid from the jar or container. U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,789, dated May 16, 1950, to S. E. Jessup, details a "Reciprocating Jaw Jar Wrench" which includes an elongated plate provided with a pair of oppositely-disposed jaws having jaw teeth, both of which jaws are movable on the plate. One of the jaws is fitted with a spring-loaded handle for exerting pressure against a container lid located between the jaws and removing the container lid from the container. U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,216, dated Feb. 13, 1951, to G. T. Derby, details a "Pivoted Jaw Screw Cap Remover". The device includes a flat, elongated, slotted plate provided with a first jaw fixed to the end thereof and a slidably adjustable jaw located intermediate the ends of the plate. The adjustable jaw is adjusted by means of a rod attached thereto to secure the jaws against a lid or cap located therebetween and remove the lid or cap from a container. U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,379, dated Dec. 11, 1951, to S. M. Taylor, details a "Pivoted Jaw Closure Remover with Eccentric Pivot". The device includes a mount plate provided with an adjustable jaw at one end, which jaw is adjustable on the mount plate by means of a peg-and-hole arrangement. An eccentric cam is provided at the opposite end of the mount plate for engaging one side of a jar lid, the opposite side of the lid engaging the adjustable plate for removing the lid from the jar. U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,258, dated April 5, 1960, to J. A. Ronning, Jr., details an "Opener for Screw Caps". The opener is characterized by an elongated base member provided with spaced slots and a downwardly-extending grip portion at one end, with a handle adjustably attached to the elongated member by means of a pin and having a lug which engages a jar or container lid located between the grip portion and the handle lug for removing the lid from the container.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved lid wrench which is characterized by a channel member having a fixed handle at one end, multiple, gravity-operated pivoting lugs fitted to the channel member in spaced relationship and a pivoting jaw and companion jaw handle pivotally attached to the channel member adjacent to the fixed handle, for locating the lid of a container between the pivoting jaw and one of the pivoting lugs in self-adjusting relationship and loosening the lid on the container.
Another object of the invention is to provide a self-adjusting lid wrench which is characterized by an elongated channel member fitted with spaced, aligned pivoting lugs having lug teeth on one face thereof, a fixed handle attached to one end of the channel and a pivoting jaw fitted with jaw teeth and a jaw handle, pivotally secured to the end of the channel adjacent to the fixed handle, wherein squeezing of the two handles rotates the pivoting jaw toward the pivoting lugs and secures a container lid between a downwardly-pivoted one of the pivoting lugs and the pivoting jaw for removal of the container lid from the container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved lid wrench which is characterized by an elongated channel fitted with downwardly-extending side flanges; multiple, gravity-activated, toothed lugs pivotally disposed in the channel in linearly-spaced, self-adjusting relationship for selective downward extension by gravity from the channel and engagement with one side of a container lid; a fixed handle attached to the channel; and a toothed pivoting jaw and companion jaw handle pivotally attached to the channel in spaced relationship with respect to the fixed handle, for engaging the opposite side of the lid and loosening the lid on the container.